


Typewriter

by Lord_Kristine



Category: Jurassic World - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Kristine/pseuds/Lord_Kristine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I tried. Really, I did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Typewriter

It was a dark and stormy night. CLAIRE oh fuck, Ihit caps  
lock and also forgot to spce those words and now i made a typo. I al   
so didn,t capitalize I before. How do I make apostrophes? ,,  
,,,;,, fuck. How am I supposed to write a Jurassic World FanFiction  
if I can,t even make a fucking apostrp-ohdjaad. fuck  
I am not shitting you right now: this is being written on a typewrit  
er. I need to fix the fucking margins. Christ. Anyway.  
Claire was sleeping peacefully in the shade--- under the shade of a   
tall tree. -- whose branches snaked across the sky likethe frayed ed   
ges of a spiderweb that had begun to tear around the rim. Unlike a w  
eb, however, this tree was solid, and had survivedmany--fuck--storms  
. Wonderful. I just put a period on a new line. Fuck this technolog  
y. You know, I really should have planned this out ahead of time, be  
cause now this story is going to be postmodern bullshit. Whatever/.  
I just wanted to test out this machine. I think it's OH MY GOD APOST  
rOPHE!!! MY fingers found it by instinct. I'm so happy. I also foun  
d the !!!!!!  
Anyway, Claire was a Stegoceratops, and this had been the case for q  
ite some time.  
You know what? this This is gonna be shitty., so why don't I just e  
nd this right here? I hope watching me fail has brought uyou...you  
some joy . . . or whatever. Ellipses look better without spaces   
on this machine. trust me. It'll look different when i type it  
out on my iPad.  
Thank you for reading, and I'm deeply sorry that I couldn"t be t  
he hipster author you deserve. I kind of want to make a Bat  
man reference, but I'm too lazy. Also, I found out how to do quo  
tation marks, which would have come in handy earlier. Or not. I ne  
ver got to the dialogue.


End file.
